


no more onions

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [285]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Well, excuse me for not believing in a magic, super long train with entire worlds in carts, along with talking animals that you stayed on for months. That kinda breaks all laws of nature, you know.”Tulip raised an eyebrow, still smiling.“And me not having a reflection anymore didn’t?”





	no more onions

“Do you have to eat that onion in front of me!” Mikayla asked Tulip with a laugh. “Your gross palette never seizes to amaze me.”

“As we have already gone over, my palette is sophisticated, not gross.” Tulip answered before taking another bite of a raw onion, savoring the taste while chewing loudly to annoy Mikayla. “You’re just missing out on the sweet life of onions.”

“Well, I’m not saying I  _ don’t  _ like onions, they go well in actual foods, but alone? I don’t think so. I swear, sometimes I think you’re not human.” she answered, before poking her tongue out. “Well, that was mostly you not having a reflection, not the actual onions. Yikes, remember how terrified I was when I first noticed?”

“Remember? That was imprinted into the deepest layer of my brain, I’m never going to forget, your reaction was priceless. And then you still believed I was lying when I told you about the train.”

“Well, excuse me for not believing in a magic, super long train with entire worlds in carts, along with talking animals that you stayed on for months. That kinda breaks all laws of nature, you know.”

Tulip raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

“And me not having a reflection anymore didn’t?”

“Well, when you say it now, it makes sense. I was just pretty confused back then.”

“Indeed. But you were not nearly as bad as my parents. As you proved yourself, the train is hard to believe in even if you have evidence in front of you.”

“Didn’t your mom like, faint twice?”

“Yeah, and sometimes she still shivers when I walk past a mirror.”

“Well, understandable. Vampire Tulip vibes all around. Except you know, onions. Wait, that’s garlic.”

“Are you ever gonna let go of the onions?”

“Never.”

Tulip felt her cheeks redden, and smiled even bigger than before. She tried to lean in closer and…

“If you’re trying to kiss me, stop. I’m not kissing you when you have onion breath.”

“Well, then, you don’t happen to have a toothbrush on you?”


End file.
